


Aftermath

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fireteam: Aeterno [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Injury Recovery, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: "I swear I'm going to hand feed you to the fucking darkness myself, every time you go down in a pit you come out barely alive."Rhaina dug her nails up into Alsenna's hand, the titan's grip on her too much."I get that you're trying to care, but your care hurts, you giant." the warlock tugged her hand away once Alsenna's grip relaxed and rubbed at the marks.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Fireteam Aeterno's adventures in the Pyramidion (the cause of this particular piece) in the wings along with another story ft. Rhaina in med bay that's...nicer?

She hated medical rooms. Too bright and sterile, too monitored. She was an intellectual woman, meant to be out in the field up to her wrists in ink and blood and -

"Sirae!" 

Rhaina blinked, eyes that stood out too much against her paled skin and exhausted features locking on the titan at the side of her bed. 

"What did you do down there, Rhaina?" 

Alsenna looked too small for what she did, for the anger Rhaina could see in her eyes. 

"I did what I had to, Alsenna." 

"I swear I'm going to hand feed you to the fucking darkness myself, every time you go down in a pit you come out barely alive." 

Rhaina dug her nails up into Alsenna's hand, the titan's grip on her too much. 

"I get that you're trying to care, but your care hurts, you giant." the warlock tugged her hand away once Alsenna's grip relaxed and rubbed at the marks. 

"Did you overdo it? Kaylen's outside holding off Ikora and a handfull of other warlocks who are itching to know if you pulled the same stunt you did down in the Hellmouth." 

Alsenna ran a hand through her hair, out of her typically messy bun and wild around her face. 

The silence between the two of them was heavy with the lack of acknowledgement.

"You did, didn't you. Why? You only lost your shit in the Hellmouth, and almost with Crota need I remind you, because of Eris. Who else do you have some sort of vengeance bullshit abou-" 

"Alsenna." 

"That bastard of a mad scientist?" 

"Moreno!" 

Rhaina hadn't meant to lurch out of the bed, mointoring pads pulling off of her skin and sending the wires reeling back as she stood on unsteady legs. 

"Lay back down you lunatic." 

Alsenna moved to press her back into the bed, and Rhaina snorted. 

"Put your hands down, Moreno. I've still got enough in me to put something through a dimension or two." 

She knew she must've looked like something broken and useless, but she managed to push Alsenna away from her, and made it to the door. 

"Sirae -" Ikora startled as she opened the door, not expecting the recovering guardian to pull her way to it in just a bandeau and shorts. 

"Thaaat's me." 

She took mental note of how many of Ikora's brand new students had their eyes glued to the metal and long-fading scars above her hip. 

"So, any questions?" 

It was quiet, something she had started to grow uncomfortable with over the years. Battle was loud, work was gentle noise unless people were around. 

Ikora spoke first, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. The same old routine." she gave a shrug, felt the movement take much more effort than it should. 

She could feel Alsenna's eyes on her back as she leaned against the door frame, more slouch to her shoulders than casual ease. 

It was a voice at the back of the crowd, that finally spoke. 

"So, what is it what you warlocks and the Pyramidion, exactly?" 

Rhaina pushed herself up straighter to the best of her ability, a slightly forced grin - more sharp teeth than actual amusement - coming to her face. 

"I just have a bad time with pits and a thing with vengeance, it seems." 

She saw the disbelieving shake of a hood from where she was, still partially slouched against the door frame. 

"I'll take your word for it, warlock." 

The brief moment of silence was quickly replaced with rising questions from the small group in front of her, the world tilting ever so slightly. 

"Hey, hey. Don't." she stumbled forwards off the doorframe, pressing fingertips to her temple "Don't go gallavanting into pits, okay? That's all I ask of you guys. It tends to not go well." 

Alsenna managed to catch her before she hit the ground.


End file.
